


Why So Serious?

by Szajnie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szajnie/pseuds/Szajnie
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Why So Serious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushi/gifts).



Tifa’s good at reading people. She always has been. Call it a gift--call it a curse--sometimes it felt like both. She could read every wrinkle and furrow on Barret’s face, tell you exactly what shade of green Aerith’s eyes became when she was annoyed or happy, and she could even read Cloud (who was indecipherable to many)...and yet...there was one person she could never quite get a read on.

The red-haired Turk that had recently come to occupy a little too many of her thoughts, who was now staring into his empty glass at the end of her bar, well past closing time. Eyeing him from her peripheral, Tifa finished cashing out and closed the register with a little clang.

That brought Reno’s head up. “You closed?” He asked, following her with his gaze.

“Mm,” she replied with a small nod. “Have been.”

“Oh, shit, sorry about that.” Reno slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out more than enough gil for his tab. He slid it onto the bartop and slid himself off his stool, fumbling for his jacket.

His expression was still tight and Tifa was reminded of how little she could actually read what was going on in Reno’s head. 

“Reno?”

“Hm?” He tugged his lapels before adjusting the length of his ponytail down his back. Even in the shadows that hair of his was vibrant red. 

Moving around the bar, Tifa motioned for him to retake his empty seat “I have to ask--why so serious tonight?”

“Do I seem serious to you?” he flashed her a toothy grin.

She wasn’t fooled. She knew this much of him at least. “Yes.”

“Oh.” He deflated. Sighing, he sat. “Rude’s on a date,” he blurted.

Tifa blinked. “Oh.” She blinked again. How close were they? Rumors weren’t exactly unusual about the pair…but she had hoped... “And that bothers you?” 

“Uh, no. Actually, it’s his fourth date with this chick. He likes her.”

“Mmhm.” Still, she wasn’t exactly seeing an issue, unless… “And you don’t?”

“What? Like his girl?” Reno shrugged. “She’s all right. Bookish. Not my type.”

“Okay.” Another pause. “So, what’s the issue?”

“Uh...well, for a long time, Rude liked someone else. But I think he’s kind of moved on, y’know.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Sort of.” Sighing, Reno leaned onto the bar-top, bringing his handsome (wait? handsome??) face closer. “Thing is...I kind of, well, I like the girl he used to like.”

“Oh.” Okay, so he liked someone. Disappointing, but he was her friend. She could still give advice. “And you’re worried that Rude won’t be okay if you ask her out?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm. That is tough. But if Rude’s dating, then he really can’t complain, right?”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Does this girl like you back?” 

“Dunno, haven’t asked her.”

“Well, I think that would be your first step, then, right?

“That’s a good point.” Another nod, and he leaned even further onto the bar, peering up at her. “So...do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Like me.”

Okay, she really had not seen that coming.


End file.
